


Staring

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cass is a freak, Enzo looks good in a hospital gown, Freaky Cass, Gay, Hurt Enzo, M/M, Payback - WWE, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Cass likes to stare at Enzo.





	

Title: Staring

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Enzo/Cass

Characters: Enzo Amore, and Cass Colin.

Summary: Cass likes to stare at Enzo.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Enzo grunted as he stretched his arms above his head, catching the breeze from his hospital gown. His neck was better with an little bit of stiffness from his encounter with the rope at payback.

"You think they'll let us take one of these home for later, 'zo?"

Enzo blushed as he turned around to keep his butt from the private eyes of Cassady Colin. Cass stood at the doorway holding an Chinese takeout bag which shouldn't went as well as it does with his black suit. His long hair was pulled up on messy bun on his head as those eyes stared down Enzo Amore.

"Ya know it's sawft to sneak up on an bro?" Enzo snapped without much bite in his voice.

Cass smiled brightly as he moved closer to his boyfriend who pressed himself against the wall. "You're mine Enzo Amore so this is mine too." Cass whispered.

Enzo nodded in agreement breathless as Cass leaned down to capture his lips in an searing kiss.


End file.
